1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a guide post of an electrical connector which guides the connector into mating engagement with a mating connector, and in particular to an electrical connector guide post having a buffering element for reducing an impact force between the connectors.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors that engage with mating connectors to establish electrical connection therebetween are well known in the electronics field. A mating force is required to physically connect the connectors together. To ensure proper connection and to maintain secure engagement between the connectors, guiding means is often adapted in the connectors. Related examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,171 and 5,478,253 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 81212364. The guiding means of the conventional connector comprises an elongate post inserted into a hole defined in the mating connector. In the conventional connector, the mating force required to physically attach the connector to the mating connector is directly exerted upon the connectors whereby an unintentionally excessive mating force may damage the connectors when inserting the post into the hole.
It is thus desirable to provide a guide post which has a buffering spring for buffering the mating force thereby reducing the likelihood of damage from being incurred on the connectors.